Alive
by 24eskimooz
Summary: R/Hr One-shot! More book based…contains spoilers! Ron finds Hermione after the battle and goes to comfort her :  "She could think, but she couldn't feel. Nothing could sprout any emotion inside her. But then she heard him. 'Hermione'"


**FIRST: my name has been changed for any of you that may be confused or curious. It WAS jazzlie23 but now it is shoutoutfreedom. Same account, same person.**

**SECOND: i know i dropped off the face of fanfiction but I'm back! And have a gazillion ideas! :)**

**This is more focused on "book version" than "movie version." (Also, i thought the movie was AMAZING!) **

*****Does contain spoilers for both the book and movie though.**

**disclaimer: Everything Harry Potter belongs to the wonderful, JK Rowling.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Alive<p>

She sat crumpled on the steps. The battle was over. She couldn't believe it, and that was either the lack of joy and relief she felt, or the fact that there wasn't a celebration going on behind her; it just sounded like the eye of the hurricane all over again – quiet but not peaceful.

Staring straight ahead without really seeing anything, a thousand thoughts flooded her mind. First, probably out of habit, she worried about how Harry was doing. He did lose a part of himself, even if it did belong to Voldemort. It isn't like she knew what it felt like either way. Second, shortly following Harry was her deep concern for Ron, which she knew should come first…he had just lost his brother. And although he had regained Percy, nothing could make up for the loss of Fred.

Then she thought of the entire Weasley family…especially George. What right did she have to cry when she had never lost anyone? But then it occurred to her. Her parents. They were still in Australia, they were still Wendell and Monica Wilkins, they were still oblivious to the fact that Hermione was their daughter. She wasn't the best at fixing memories. Just, well…unfixing them. Maybe that's why she hadn't found relief…it wasn't over for her. Loss may still come for her too.

The last thought running through her mind was strange to her. She wanted to think about it, but when she started, she wanted to stop. She loved it but also couldn't stand it, and she didn't know why. The kiss. _Their_ kiss. It was beautiful and it was perfect, but it was also untimely. And rushed and spontaneous and unexpected. She didn't know what to make of it.

It was obvious that she loved him. She knew it. She'd accepted it years ago when it seemed the thought was glued to her heart and soul. However, there were two sides to this. Hers was one. Ron's was the other. He may have kissed her back because he didn't know what else to do…or because he thought maybe she needed it. It may have been instinct, just to kiss back. But it also could have been because he wanted it too.

She tried not to dwell on that. If she expected rejection it would hurt a whole lot less. But right now it wouldn't matter. She was impassive. She could think, but she couldn't feel. Nothing could sprout any emotion inside her.

But then she heard him.

"Hermione?"

She slowly turned towards him as he walked down the steps towards her, and she moved to stand up. But before she could, he shook his head and lowered himself down to sit beside her. He was closer to her than Harry would've sat – they were touching in more ways than one. At the shoulders, the arms, the legs…and Ron didn't act like it was anything out of the ordinary.

When Hermione didn't speak, Ron grabbed her hands into his, and turned to give her a tender kiss on the head. His lips lingered for a moment, causing Hermione's heart to pound, burning inside of her. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She could feel a smile inside of her, but she couldn't seem to produce it. She hoped Ron wouldn't notice and be offended.

The only thing on her mind right now was Ron. And she didn't care that he may not love her in the ways she wanted. He was here, and he cared enough about her to comfort her when it was him who really needed it more.

Ron gave her hands a gentle squeeze, and without thinking about it, she entwined their fingers. To her, it seemed natural, and she took it as a good sign that he was examining them. Like her, he must have been seeing how well they fit together – like they were made to match.

Surrendering to the thoughts and feelings Hermione had always tried so hard to hide, she leaned closer into him and rested her head onto his shoulder, closing her eyes. He slowly laid his head on hers. Another perfect match.

"I love you." Ron whispered

Hermione smiled. She felt a weight come off her shoulders; peace encompassed her body. Her heart was ignited with passion. His words were real – they brought her back to life.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! :) It was a random idea I just HAD to write. Very simplistic. <strong>

**Tell me what you thought! Your reviews are appreciated just as much as the reads :)**


End file.
